Bloody Awakening
by nEVERlIKEyOU
Summary: Plus jamais personne ne tâcherait ses mains de sang. Il serait le seul à graver jusque dans son âme cette couleur pourpre. Il était devenu humain, il n'était plus un meuble." Jessica X Kanon, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe.


**Bloody Awakening**

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Comme enveloppées par un immense voile de nuit, toutes lumières avaient disparues de son champ de vision. Pour quelques instants, tout du moins. Rien n'était plus visible ni audible, et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait ressentir était la chaleur qui fuyait lentement de son corps. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle ne rêvait pas, si elle ne s'était pas endormie sur son lit, épuisée par les évènements horribles ayant eu lieu ces dernières heures. Mais elle ne se rappelait pas s'être allongée sur son lit. Doucement, les morceaux éparpillés de sa mémoire se rassemblaient, se recollaient, reformaient l'image qu'ils avaient immortalisé avant de ne se briser en mille morceaux. Elle aurait préféré que jamais ils ne reviennent à leur forme initiale, cette forme lui laissait un sentiment amer dans la bouche, un sentiment qui lui empoignait le cœur, qui était comme serré dans un froid étaux de fer. Elle en avait le souffle coupé, mais elle aurait bien eu du mal à déterminer si c'était la faute de cette image ou du pieu qui était toujours enfoncé dans son dos. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Comment? L'incident, le meurtre, la chapelle, Béatrice, Pourquoi...

Pourquoi eux? Pourquoi elle? Qu'avaient-ils faient de tellement atroce qui mérite une mort toute aussi atroce? Les questions se précipitaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle perçu un mouvement près d'elle. Ses os semblaient être faient de pierre et étaient lourds, tellement lourds...Mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans réponses, l'ignorance serait pire encore que la mort elle-même. Elle s'était toujours dit que si elle devait mourir un jour, ce serait car elle l'aurait décidé, ou de vieillesse. Mais pas comme ça, pour un motif inconnu, si toutefois motif il y avait. Mais forcément, il y en avait-un, n'est-ce pas? On ne faisait pas une telle chose sans raison, c'était impossible...

_Halloween, qui lui avait paru quelques jours plus tôt bien proche, lui semblait à présent bien loin._

D'un mouvement lent et hésitant, la main tremblante de la jeune femme attrapa le tissu de la manche de celui qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Il y eut un silence, puis une voix à peine audible s'éleva dans l'air, brisant ce morbide silence qui s'était installé:

**«Pour...quoi...?»**

Elle avait peiné à prononcer ces mots, tout comme elle avait peiné à bouger son bras et tourner la tête vers le jeune homme qui la fixait sans mot dire. Elle chercha son regard, mais se heurta à un visage neutre sans aucune expression. Pourquoi...? Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, et était la seule chose à laquelle elle arrivait à penser sur le moment. Les secondes passèrent, années à ses yeux, sans qu'aucune parole ne s'élève dans la pièce. Elle avait de plus en plus froid, elle aurait voulu qu'il la réchauffe, et non qu'il reste là à la regarder sans rien dire. La détestait-il autant, pour ne même pas vouloir répondre à cette simple question? Sa main tenait encore sa manche, faiblement, et lui ne faisait aucun mouvement pour la faire lâcher. Elle forçait son regard bleu à rester braqué sur le visage du garçon, et le ferait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rien voir. Si elle devait quitter ce monde maintenant, alors elle voulait partir en gardant comme dernière vision du monde son visage, même si c'était de sa faute si elle mourrait aujourd'hui.

_Tu vois, je t'aime tellement que je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir...Je dois vraiment être une imbécile, non?_

**«...Je ne sais pas.»**

Jessica redressa sa tête comme elle le pouvait, une larme s'échappant sans qu'elle le veuille venant rouler sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas?

**«Tu ne peux pas...Ne pas savoir...Kanon...»**

Sa voix était ridiculement faible, et elle aurait voulu qu'elle sonne plus forte et claire, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Ses forces lui échappaient, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse plus parler ni faire le moindre geste. Comme pour annoncer ceci, l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur la manche de Kanon se desserra largement, se relâchant presque. Elle du lutter de toutes ses forces pour garder sa main agrippée au tissu.

_Je ne te lâcherais pas...Pas cette fois._

Elle entendit le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés soupirer. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à s'enfuir. Il aurait du, pourtant. Les autres finiraient bien par arriver, et s'ils le trouvaient ici, ils...Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le trouvent ici, elle voulait qu'il s'enfuit, qu'il s'en aille loin, loin, qu'il ne revienne jamais...Jessica se demandait si c'était normal de vouloir ainsi que votre meurtrier s'en sorte. Peut-être que si vous aimiez ce dernier, cela l'était? Mais là encore, était-ce normal d'aimer celui qui vous ôtait d'une manière si prématurée la vie? Elle ne savait pas, mais à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Au point où elle en était, au point de non retour, ce genre de questions lui importaient peu. Elle voulait juste savoir, qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise...S'il y avait une raison, elle voulait la connaître, elle avait besoin de la connaître...

**«Ce sont les ordres. Je ne fais qu'obéir. Je ne suis qu'un meuble, après tout. Les meubles n'ont pas de volonté propre.»**

Une vague de rage et de désespoir envahit Jessica, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de hurler. Meuble. Meuble, meuble, meuble, encore et toujours cette histoire de...Meuble. A chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce mot sortir de la bouche de Kanon, cela la révoltait. Où voyait-il un meuble? Il était un humain, un homme, comme tout le monde, il n'avait pas le droit de se déprécier ainsi au rang de simple objet. Il n'était pas un objet, il était un être humain! Il pouvait rire, sourire, marcher, faire des projets, vivre, tout simplement...Pourquoi s'interdisait-il tout ça? Parce qu'il était un...Meuble?

_Grand-père, qu'as tu fait, qu'as tu fait..._

**«Je suis vraiment désolé, Mademoiselle. Ce sont les ordres.**

**-Les ordres...de qui..?**

**-Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Excusez moi.»**

Jessica laissa passer un soupir d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour quelques secondes. Elle était si fatiguée, elle aurait voulu dormir, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant, pas avant de savoir. Elle voulait tellement...Savoir.

**«S'il te plaît...**

**-Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez plus que vous ne souffrez déjà, Mademoiselle.**

**-C'est Béatrice, n'est-ce pas...? C'est à cause de...Béatrice, qu'ils sont morts, et...Que je...**

**-Calmez vous, vous souffrez inutilement.»**

Elle n'en pouvait plus, il faisait vraiment trop froid. Ses doigts lâchèrent soudain prise, sans qu'elle s'y attende. Mais au lieu de violemment rencontrer le sol, sa main rencontra celle de Kanon, chaude et douce, étrangement rassurante. Chaude...Comment cette main aurait-elle pu être celle d'un Meuble? Il lui semblait que la chaleur qu'elle perdait à chaque instant, le jeune homme la lui retransmettait pour quelques minutes, quelques précieuses minutes pendant lesquelles elle pourrait encore parler et le regarder. Elle réussit à rire, un rire qui sonnait éraillé, mais un rire. Une victoire contre le temps qui s'écoulait impitoyablement, une victoire contre la mort, qui ne l'arracherait pas tout de suite à l'étreinte de Kanon.

**«Tu as si chaud...**Fit-elle, sa vision brouillée par des larmes qu'elle ne sentait même plus couler, **Tu penses vraiment...Qu'un meuble...Pourrait avoir aussi chaud...?»**

Elle vit le regard du garçon changer l'espace d'une seconde alors qu'il la regardait. Elle aurait voulu que jamais il ne s'arrête de la regarder. Elle aurait voulu le voir sourire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire...Elle voulait juste le voir heureux.

**«Mademoiselle...**

**-Moi j'ai froid. Mais je ne suis pas triste.»**

Elle vit son regard interrogateur, mais continua d'afficher un sourire, ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus. Dans son état, il était difficile de sourire vraiment, mais...

**«Parce que tu es là,** ajouta-t-elle, **et que tu me tiens chaud.»**

Un silence, de nouveau. Elle sentit soudain la pression sur sa main se serrer, serrer, jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Elle ne dit rien cependant, se contentant de le regarder, encore et toujours. Elle voulait le faire jusqu'à la fin, parce qu'elle savait que dans quelques instants, elle n'en aurait plus la force. Il faisait si froid, de plus en plus froid...

_J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dix ans auparavant, quand je jouais dans la neige et que Maman me serrait dans ses bras pour que j'ai moins froid..._

Ah, sa mère..Son père, Rudolph, tous les autres...Était-ce aussi lui qui les avaient tués? Non, si c'était lui, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait voulu, de toutes façons, alors ce n'avait plus d'importance. Le sang coulait sans vouloir s'arrêter de la plaie, et la tache sombre autour de la jeune fille s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. C'était bientôt la fin, elle le sentait, ils le sentaient tous deux. Elle s'en irait sous peu, mais elle avait encore quelque chose qu'elle voulait savoir avant de partir. Si elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui était derrière tout ça, alors elle voulait au moins savoir...

**«Ton...Nom...»**

L'étreinte se desserra, pour ensuite se resserrer. Avec toute la volonté qui lui restait, Jessica continua de regarder Kanon, dont le visage exprimait une sorte d'hésitation, mêlée à de la...Tristesse? C'était si rare de le voir avec autre chose sur le visage que cette expression neutre qui lui allait si mal...

**«Je veux savoir...Ton vrai nom...»**

Quelques minutes passèrent, toujours sous le silence. Kanon ne disait toujours rien, et Jessica en conclu qu'il ne lui dirait probablement jamais son nom. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, et son sourire s'agrandit encore. Elle comprenait qu'il ne lui dise pas, après tout, elle n'était que sa 'demoiselle' à ses yeux. On ne disait pas une chose aussi importante à quelqu'un qu'on ne considérait pas même comme un ami, non? Elle ne sentait plus la main de Kanon qui serrait la sienne. Elle aurait du, pourtant, non? Si elle ne pouvait même plus sentir cette chaleur si agréable, alors la fin était vraiment arrivée.

_Bonne nuit, tout le monde, je suis désolée..._

**«Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend...Merci de m'avoir...tenu la main...»**

Les derniers mots qu'elle prononceraient jamais, elle les adressaient à son meurtrier. Merci. C'était la preuve qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir enfoncé ce pieu dans le dos au moment où elle regardait ailleurs. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle ne voulait, mais à celui qui lui avait ordonné d'agir ainsi. Cette haine aveugle s'éteindrait de toutes façons en même temps qu'elle.

**«Souviens-toi, tu n'es pas...Un meuble...Tu es...»**

La fin de la phrase de Jessica resta inachevée, alors que la jeune femme avait cessée de respirer, sa main lâchant celle de Kanon. Les yeux fixés sur le visage pâle de sa compagne, Kanon ne faisait plus aucun geste, n'osant même plus respirer, son souffle bloqué. La tache de sang avait finit de s'agrandir, et formait une aura pourpre autour du corps de la blonde, qui ne bougerait plus jamais. Le silence était revenu une énième fois à la charge, angoissant, froid, morbide. Un son inaudible sorti des lèvres du jeune homme aux yeux bleus alors qu'il commenceait à lentement secouer la main de Jessica. Un son répété, comme une complainte, à l'intonation douloureuse. Mais il n'y avait désormais plus personne pour l'entendre, et c'est dans le vide qu'elle disparue, sans avoir pu être écoutée par quelqu'un.

**«Mon nom, je vous l'ai dit, Mademoiselle...Mademoiselle...»**

Un appel désespéré, une main sur l'épaule d'une personne que l'on aurait voulu voir plus longtemps

à nos côtés.

**«Jessica...?»**

Mais elle ne se réveillerait plus.

Kanon recula, se laissant à présent complètement tomber à terre. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le corps sans vie de Jessica. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne parlait plus. Elle était morte. Il l'avait tuée...?

Le pieu ressortait de son dos, largement visible. Il l'avait enfoncé fort, n'est-ce pas? Il l'avait enfoncé dans son dos pour la tuer, pas seulement la blesser. C'était ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire, ce qu'il avait fait. Ça ne posait pas de problèmes, après tout, n'avait-il pas toujours dit que tuer tous les membres de cette famille serait juste une formalité à ses yeux? Les Ushiromiya ne comptaient pas pour lui, il les détestait, du plus profond de son âme. Tous morts, jusqu'au dernier, oui...on lui avait dit...Il se fichait de ce qui pouvait leur arriver, même à Jessica, il y a quelques minutes...Alors pourquoi, pourquoi...?

_Tu n'es pas un Meuble...Tu as si chaud..._

Un sanglot étouffé lui échappa, alors qu'une larme fit son triste chemin le long de sa joue. Il continuait de fixer le cadavre de la blonde avec horreur, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Des bribes de mots et d'images hantaient son esprit, comme s'ils refusaient de le laisser seul. Des voix se mêlèrent vite à cette bouillie incompréhensible de sons et d'images, et c'est à deux mains qu'il tint sa tête alors que les voix ses transformèrent en sanglantes menaces et accusations. _Comment avait-il pu, alors qu'elle l'aimait, un simple serviteur, injuste, Pourquoi, pourquoi, il payerait, un crime jamais ne restait impuni..._

Kanon, comment avais-tu oser la tuer? Elle qui t'aimais tellement...

**«Je ne voulais pas, ce n'était pas moi...Pas moi...»**

Ce n'était pas lui, il n'avait pas...C'était impossible, il n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille...Pourtant, il...

Le jeune homme se releva maladroitement sur ses deux jambes tremblantes, ne cherchant pas même à essuyer les larmes qui continuaient de voyager librement sur ses joues. Kanon avait tué Jessica, c'était un ordre, Kanon avait tué Jessica, car on lui avait ordonné. Kanon n'était qu'un meuble, il n'avait aucune volonté propre, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Kanon avait tué Jessica, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, pas eu le choix...Et les mots continuaient de résonner dans sa tête en une maudite symphonie.

Oui,_ Kanon_, le_ meuble_, n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était lui, le coupable. _Kanon_.

Prenant quelques pas en arrière, le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un petit rire de ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui s'intensifia progressivement, pour finalement prendre une intonation inquiétante. Démente. Quelque chose d'irréparable s'était brisé en lui, quelque chose dont les morceaux éparpillés jamais ne pourraient être recollés ensemble. Son rire s'apaisa, bien qu'un sourire subsista sur son fin visage. C'était mal, très mal. Kanon avait fait beaucoup de mal aux autres, beaucoup trop. Il avait obéit aveuglement à des ordres horribles et parfois sans sens, s'exécutant sans rien y trouver à redire. Mais maintenant, tout était finit.

_Comment un meuble pourrait avoir si chaud...?_

Sans faire un bruit, comme s'il avait eu peur de la réveiller, il s'approcha de Jessica, posant sa main sur la tête de cette dernière. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'en rendre compte avant, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu s'en rendre compte sans ce sacrifice. La vie était faite de sacrifices et de vengeance, il le savait. Il le comprenait, à présent.

**«Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, **murmura-t-il comme si elle pouvait encore l'entendre, laissant ses doigts effacer des joues de la jeune femme les dernières larmes que cette dernière avait versé, **Tout se finira bientôt, je t'en fais la promesse...»**

L'ombre d'un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde, avant de ne totalement disparaître. Il se redressa de nouveau, quittant des yeux le corps pour poser son regard sur la porte. Ah, il allait falloir faire quelque chose pour ça, ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'_il_ était parti. Un meuble qui agit de sa propre volonté n'était plus utile à sa propriétaire. Si les pions de l'échiquier se déplaçaient seuls sans suivre les ordres du maître du jeu, alors ils étaient éjectés sans pitié.

C'était les règles. Mais il n'était plus obligé de les suivre, à présent.

Kanon était mort dans cette pièce avec Jessica, rongé par les remords et la colère d'avoir tué quelqu'un de cher à son cœur. Il était mort dans cette pièce, Kanon le meuble, et _lui_ était revenu à la vie, et comptait bien reprendre les choses en mains, comme_ il_ l'entendait. Personne ne jouerait plus avec lui, il était le seul qui décidait.

Plus jamais personne ne tâcherait ses mains de sang. Il serait le seul à graver jusque dans son âme cette couleur pourpre. Il était devenu humain, il n'était plus un meuble.

Plus personne ne serait là pour lui dire quoi faire.

**«Fais de beaux rêves, Jessica...»**


End file.
